Part of the Family
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Audrey and Jimmy do something against the rules. Then Audrey meets her grandfather. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGER AND A YOUNG ADULT!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGER. DON'T FLAME BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. YOU WILL BE LAUGHED AT IF YOU DO.**

"Aw, come on!" Tony complained. He knew that he was right. "They must've did it. They went to a five star hotel. Imagine how nice those beds must be! And it was a king-sized bed. Even better! And they were alone. In a hotel room. What else is there to say?"

"There is to say that if you don't quiet yourself you're head won't be the only thing getting slapped," Gibbs said, smacking DiNozzo on the back of his head.

"On it, boss."

Audrey rolled her eyes. Tony always said the stupidest things. It was three weeks after she had stayed with him and he was still trying to say that he was right.

"Oh, and Agent DiNozzo, maybe you weren't aware," Jenny began, walking to his desk, "that there were two beds in the room."

Tony's face went through a look of shock. "Seriously? You guys really didn't?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, DiNozzo, you're going to be in some serious trouble."

Tony silenced himself at Gibbs' warning.

Audrey decided that it was safe now. Everyone was yelling at Tony, and they wouldn't notice her.

She snuck down the stairs and made her way to autopsy. "Palmer, I'm here," she whispered.

Jimmy Palmer turned to face her. "Are you sure, Audrey? It's not something that you'd be disappointed to miss out on."

Audrey shook her head. She wanted to see the body they were doing an autopsy on.

Jimmy sighed and pulled down the sheet that was covering the body. Audrey's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I think I might puke."

Audrey ran to the nearest trash and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Mr. Palmer, I do hope that Audrey is not vomiting because you showed her the body," Ducky said, walking in the room.

Jimmy and Audrey exchanged a guilty glance. "Sorry, Dr. Mallard."

"This is not the time for apologies, Mr. Palmer. Audrey, my dear, please come here."

Audrey cautiously walked over to the medical examiner. He wouldn't spank her, would he?

"Hop up," he instructed, indicating to one of the tables. Audrey listened to what he told her to do.

Ducky took her temperature. "No fever. You just vomited at the sight of the body, correct?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes."

"Your father will not be at all pleased when he discovers this."

"I already have, Duck," Gibbs said, walking into autopsy. "Do you mind giving me a moment with these two?"

"Not at all," Ducky said, exiting the room.

"Audrey, go wait in the corner. Palmer, come here," Gibbs ordered.

Scared, Audrey walked over to the corner. Palmer went over to Gibbs.

Gibbs had pulled out a chair and sat down. "Over my lap, Palmer."

As fearful as Jimmy was, he was determined not to let Gibbs see him that way. He wanted to raise Gibbs' opinion on him, so he did so without complaint.

It was short spanking, only coming out to ten smacks in total. "You're okay, Jimmy."

Jimmy was shocked at the use of his first name. He said, "Agent Gibbs, please don't go too hard on Audrey. I was the one that let her see the body."

Gibbs gave a sad smile. "But I told her not to ask. Abby's looking for you."

Even though Jimmy knew that she really wasn't, he went to her lab anyway.

"Come here, Audrey."

Audrey walked over to Gibbs, her eyes containing nothing but fear.

"Please don't hit me," she begged, her voice almost incoherent as it was barely a whisper.

Gibbs crouched down in front of her. "Why do you think I'd hit you, Audrey? A spanking is not hitting someone."

"But you spanked me before because I was late and because I talked back. But whenever I something that my parents told me not to do, they would..."

"They would hit you," Gibbs finished for her. He knew, of course, of the neglect, but never of the abuse. "Why didn't you tell me, Audrey?"

"I don't know. I just thought that you wouldn't think much of me, that you'd think that I didn't know how to stand up for myself."

"Audrey, no matter how many times something's been through something, they still have the same worth. If a case report gets left out in the rain, it's still a case report that someone worked hard on, just in a different form. And if one of us gets injured on the job, we're still the same person. That's the same with you, Audrey. Now let's get this over with. I don't exactly enjoy spanking my daughter."

Audrey smiled when he said my daughter. "You do it because you love me," she said, bending over his knees.

Gibbs couldn't go too hard on her after what she had just explained. So he ended the spanking after only thirty seconds, just long enough to make Audrey's bottom a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, don't ever be ashamed to tell me something," Gibbs stated. "I love you very much, honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Listen, Audrey, I told you that you couldn't come see a body because I was worried that you'd have the reaction that you did. I didn't want you to throw-up over something that could easily be prevented."

"You told me to not come see a body because you care."

"That's right. I didn't want you to miss out on anything fun, Audrey. It's not exactly fun. When Tony first saw a body, he threw up so badly that I had to take care of him for the rest of the day."

Audrey giggled. "Hey, are you getting pleasure out of my pain?" Tony asked, walking into autopsy. "Ducky told me to bring you some aloe. Here you go."

"Thanks, Tony. Get back to work," Gibbs ordered.

"You're welcome boss. Hope your butt feels better, Audrey. Getting back to work, boss."

Tony left the brightly lit room.

Gibbs lifted Audrey onto the table, carefully placing her on her stomach. "Audrey, are you okay with me putting this on your bottom?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Once the aloe was on, Gibbs assisted Audrey off the table. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Gibbs had just called him yesterday. Since Audrey had been part of the family for a month and half, he figured that it was time to meet her grandfather.

Gibbs lead Audrey back to the bullpen. The team was gone but there was a man sitting at her father's desk.

"Dad, this is Audrey. Audrey, this is your grandfather."

Jackson Gibbs walked around the desk to see his new granddaughter. "Welcome to the family, Audrey. Let's hope you're nothing like your father. He's an absolute pain," he joked, giving Audrey a hug.

"I've always loved your humor, Dad," Gibbs said sarcastically, sitting at his desk.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
